Dracule Mihawk
| PiratennameHepburn = Taka no me no Mihōku | PiratennameÜbersetzung = Falkenauge-Mihawk | Alter = | Teufelskraft = | BesondereLache = | Bande = Ōka Shichibukai | EhemaligesKopfgeld = 1 | Kopfgeld = | Position = | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = goldbraun | Blutgruppe = | Größe = | Maße = | ErsterAuftritt = | Seiyuu = Takeshi Aono | Synchronsprecher = Matthias Klie }} Mihawk Dulacre, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Taka no Me, gilt als der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt. Sein Schwert ist das Kokutō Yoru, welches angeblich die schärfste Klinge der Welt hat und zu den Saijō Ōwazamono gehört. Gleichzeitig gehört er den Ōka Shichibukai an. Geschichte Vergangenheit Beim Zusammentreffen zwischen Whitebeard und dem Roten Shanks weiß ersterer von einigen Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Shanks und Falkenauge zu berichten und vor allem, dass Shanks seinem Rivalen Falkenauge in Nichts nachstand. Vor 22 Jahren ist er wie andere spätere Shichibukai bei Gold Rogers Hinrichtung zugegen. Begegnung mit der Strohhutbande und die Auswirkungen Falkenauge begegnet der Strohhutbande beim Baratié, als er das Schlachtschiff von Don Krieg verfolgte, dessen restliche Flotte ihm auf der Grand Line bereits innerhalb ihrer ersten Woche auf der „Großen Seefahrerroute“ zum Opfer gefallen ist. Zoro erkennt ihn sofort und fordert ihn gleich zu einem Zweikampf heraus, noch als man auf dem Baratie gegen Kriegs Bande kämpfte. Auch wenn Zoro klar unterlag, erkannte Falkenauge sein Talent an und verschonte sein Leben, auf dass dieser ihn irgendwann schlagen würde. bis Luffys erstes Kopfgeld ist der Grund, warum sich er sich schließlich mit Shanks trifft, der ihn wegen der Neuigkeiten zu einem Trinkgelage einlädt. Geschäfte mit der Weltregierung Als die Shichibukai nach Mariejois gerufen werden, um über eine Nachfolge des für seinen Angriff auf Arabasta verhafteten Sir Crocodile zu beraten, erscheint Taka no Me ausschließlich, weil er glaubt, dass die Strohhutbande auf der Tagesordnung stünden. So wird er schließlich Zeuge, dass sich Raffit unbemerkt in die heilige Stadt schleicht und plötzlich auf dem Treffen erscheint, um seinen Kapitän Blackbeard für den freien Posten des Shichibukai zu nominieren. Als Blackbeard die Position für die Gefangennahme seines ehemaligen Kommandanten der Whitebeard-Bande Ace erhält, erfüllt er seine Pflicht, als er er und die anderen Shichibukai nach Marineford gerufen werden, um die Hinrichtung gegen einen Angriff von Whitebeard abzusichern. Schlacht in Marineford In der schließlich ausbrechenden Schlacht zwischen Whitebeard, seiner Piratenbande und weiteren alliierten Banden von der Shin Sekai, will Mihawk hauptsächlich sich und seine Gegner testen. So feuert er im ersten Angriff der Shichibukai den mächtigsten Schwerthieb der Welt zielsicher auf Whitebeard ab, der allerdings von Jozu mit dessen Teufelskraft aufgehalten wird, nur um zu testen, wie weit er in seiner Kraft von Whitebeard entfernt ist. Im weiteren Verlauf ist ihm kein Gegner gewachsen, auch nicht die entflohenen Insassen von Impel Down. Und so stellt er sich schließlich Luffy in den Weg, der mit Buggys unfreiwilliger Mithilfe und seinem Gear 2 ergebnislos versucht, an ihm vorbeizukommen. Erst als Vista, der Kommandant aus Whitebeards vierter Division den Schwertkämpfer beschäftigt, kann Luffy weiter in Richtung Schafott eilen, auf dem Ace seiner Hinrichtung entgegensieht. Als die Marine eine Einheit von Pacifista gegen die Piraten der Shin Sekai einsetzt, vertagen Vista und Mihawk ihren Kampf. Nachdem Whitebeards Piraten auf den Vorplatz des Hauptquartiers gelangten, kämpfte er weiter gegen sie und versucht schließlich erneut Luffy aufzuhalten. Allerdings wird er von Jazz Bones und Sir Crocodile aufgehalten, so dass er den Strohhutpiraten erneut ziehen lassen muss. Persönlichkeit Falkenauge ist ein Mann von Ehre, dem Piraten zuwider sind, die sich aufspielen, aber bei einer größeren Konfrontation die Flucht ergreifen oder vor Angst erstarren. Vor allem respektiert er einen starken Willen, mit dem jemand ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt. So lässt er Zorro nicht nur am leben, als er von seinem Vorhaben hört, selbst der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, sondern erweist ihm auch die Ehre mit seinem Black Sword und seiner ganzen Kraft in den Zweikampf zu gehen. Er scheint außerdem nicht gerade daran interessiert zu sein, Piraten aus Habgier auszuplündern und der Weltregierung einen Anteil als Obulus abzutreten. So kommt er zu Treffen der Samurai mit der Führungsriege der Marine nur, weil Luffy und seine Bande auf der Tagesordnung standen. Mihawk Dulacres Fähigkeiten Mihawks Fähigkeiten sind zum größten Teil noch immer ein Geheimnis. Zwischen ihm und Zoros Fähigkeiten lagen allerdings Welten, als diese zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen. So hielt er Zorro nicht nur mit einem einfachen Dolch in Schach, sondern zerstörte auch zwei seiner Schwerter mit seinem Kokutō Yoru, nachdem er einige Tage zuvor bereits Don Creeks Flotte auf der Grand Line zerstörte und überdies Don Kriegs Flaggschiff mit nur einem Hieb quer zur Schiffsachse durchtrennte. bis Aufgrund dieser Schlagkraft ist vor allem Don Krieg der Meinung, Falkenauge hätte von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Doch ist er sich nicht bewusst, dass Falkenauge Shanks’ Rivale ist und bevor Shanks seinen linken Arm verlor, mit ihm ausgeglichene Schwertkämpfe führte. Mihawk ist in der Lage Eisen zu schneiden, da er Jazz Bones verletzte, wie es zuvor Zoro mittels Shishi Sonson in Alubarna tat. Außerdem ist es auch ihm möglich Schwertschnitte fliegen zu lassen. So zerschnitt er die von Whitebeard ausgelöste und von Aokiji eingefrorenen Tsunami. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Juracule Mihawk Kategorie:Ōka Shichibukai Kategorie:Schwertkämpfer